31 Nights of Haunting
by BbyPrincess555
Summary: The Winx and the Specialist go on a summer vaction in a abandonded house that used to be a hospital, what they don't know is that the house is hounted by the patients that used to live there. Will they live? or will they die along with the doomed patients? Happy Halloween Everyone!
1. Day 1: Unpacking

31 Nights of Haunting

Day 1: Unpacking and Moving in

The Winx and the Specialists are packing their things to head off on their summer vacation to a remote island, the island has this big abandoned mansion that can hold up to 50 people, they rented the place for the summer, and the girls are packing up their stuff and chatting about the house.

"Bloom I really, but I mean REALLY don't think is such a good idea to stay in a haunted mansion for the whole summer"

"Relax Stella, the place is abandoned it's not haunted, and it'll be fun you'll see"

"So you mean you don't believe in ghost and demons but you believe in fairies and warlocks?"

"Stella relax, nothing is going to happen, I promise that you'll be safe"

"Yeah Stella chill I mean what's the worst that could happen?"

"That's easy for you to say Muse, because you like that shitty stuff I for one refuse to be possessed by a demon"

"Stella, I did research on that stuff demons and ghost only exist on non magical realms… or so did the book said"

"See even Tecna is not sure about it"

"Stella were going and that's final"

"Fine, but if a ghosts come and takes my clothes I'm getting out of there"

"You got it Stella"

**WITH THE BOYS**

"Why do I get the feeling that Stella is not going to make this trip easy?"

"Because your girlfriend is a scary cat, unlike Musa she tends to face her demons"

"Easy for you to say Riv, Musa likes that kind of stuff, I'm surprised that she hasn't got into voodoo"

"That's because she loves the movies and the fact that demons can scare the crap out of you, but she is no witch like Darcy"

"True that, say Timmy what's the download on the house?"

"I can't find anything, since the house was abandoned no documents were recovered, all I know is that house was a hospital in the early century"

"Cool a house that used to be a hospital; this is going to be fun"

"Ok now your sounding like you girlfriend Riv"

"So?"

"That's creepy"

"What can I say, Muse and I love the suspense"

"Ok guys we better get going the girls are probably waiting for us"

The guys head on to the ship to pick up the girls, when they got there the girls were still packing.

"Yo Princess of Solaria hurry up they guys are here"

"Hold on Musa, I can't find my lip gloss"

"Forget the lip gloss and let's go"

"Found it. Ok we can go"

"Hello ladies"

"Brandon!"

"How are we doing today Sunshine?"

"Bad, I got a BAD FEELING about this trip"

"Relax Sunshine I'll be here for you"

"Flora"

"Helia"

"Are we ready to go mu flower?"

"Yes, I've everything I need for the trip"

"That's good, oh I almost forgot, a beautiful rose for my little flower"

"Aww, thank you Helia"

"Bloom"

"Sky, ready to go?"

"More than ready, how about you and the girls?"

"Were ready, well maybe not Stella but were ready"

"Haha, I'm sure she put up a fuss about this trip"

"She sure did"

"Aisha"

"Nabu"

"Ready to explore that island?"

"More than ready, I can't wait to rock climb and surf"

"I'm sure it'll be fun"

"Tecna, got everything ready?"

"Yes Timmy, I even did research on the island"

"So did I but I found nothing"

"Haha, me either"

"Hey babe, ready to face you demons?"

"More than ready Riven, how about you? Not afraid of a black cat passing by you?"

"No way, but I think Stella is afraid of almost everything of this trip"

"I know right? I can't wait to pull pranks on her"

"May I join on those pranks?"

"Yes you may"

"Ok you guys let's get ready to go, because the portals will close in about 3 hours"

The gang gets on the ship and head towards the portals to arrive at the Hospital Mansion De Brujedas which is located in the other side of Magix.

"Ok guys were here"

"Look at it, it's so vintage and it has this mid century Victorian feel to it"

"Eew, Goth much! I can't believe you actually like this stuff Musa"

"What can I say; when you're a tomboy you got different taste"

"Ok ladies I suggest you sit down because we're about to land"

The ship landed and the guys got out taking a glimpse of the island and mansion.

"Wow, this place is big! Are you coming Stella?"

"Nuh-uh there are crows and crows means that the place is haunted so that's means I was right you guys are wrong, now let's head back to Alfea where it's safe!"

"Stella a Crows favorite place is an abandoned place… right Tecna?"

"Bloom's right Stella"

"Fine…but no one better leave me alone"

"You got it Stella, and besides Brandon will be here for you"

"Chill Stella, is not like your clothes are coming to life and choking you to death"

"Shut up Musa, you not making this easy for me"

"Ok you guys, time for the surprise"

"What surprise?"

"Ok remember that I said about a month ago that I had a surprise for you guys?"

"Yeah, so what is it?"

"The surprise is that we all sleep in out rooms with our guys, but with the doors open, so that way we won't take up too much space and we'll get to one another much easy"

"You know something Bloom this trip might be fun after all"

"Your only saying that because you get to sleep with Brandon for the whole summer"

"So what, I ain't the only one, AISHA!"

"Ok, enough let's start to pick out our rooms and unpack"

"Good idea Flora, it's going to get dark soon"

The gang head on inside, the place had this old Victorian wall paper, old furniture, a fire place, a mid century dining area and kitchen, the rooms and bathrooms were simple. A big bed, closet and an inside bathroom for each room. Once they were done unpacking they head to the living area.

"So what do we do now?"

"Don't know… hey what time is it?"

"Why do you want to know Musa?"

"Just tell me Flo"

"5:30… why?"

"Well if I am not mistaken it's…" she pulls out a whisky bottle form her bag "Margarita 30" she starts to dance as she repeats the same fraise over and over "Come on you guys Margarita 30"

"Margarita 30" everyone started to sing and dance with the music fairy.

"But how can we have Margaritas if we don't know if this place has electricity?"

"Tecna's right Musa"

"Well this place has to have a fuse box somewhere right?"

"Right, but it could be anywhere"

"Not anywhere Stella, in the basement"

"Oh I am not going in there"

"Then who's coming with me?"

"I'll come with you babe"

"Aw, how cute, just don't do anything stupid"

"We won't"

"And hurry up"

"We will"

Musa and Riven pass the kitchen area to find a door that leads to the basement. Musa slowly opens the door to find darkness only.

"Wow, creepy"

"I know right"

"Ok movie scene time, hot Asian girl walks in the dark basement with hunky boyfriend to turn on the fuse box, but they turned something else on"

"Or boyfriend goes in first before girlfriend hits the side of his head" said Musa as she pushed Riven to go in first.

"Ok, I'm going, I'm going"

They both start to walk slowly down but can hardly see anything, so Riven decides to turn on his lighter.

"Hey"

"What?"

"I thought you quit smoking?"

"I did, but you never know when a lighter might come in handy… now where's that fuse?"

"There it is"

They both head on over to the big fuse box, and realize that theirs 1 fuse missing.

"Oh look it's on the floor, should I put it in?"

"Oh hell yeah"

"Pssh, shut up"

"Ok now let's tighten these and turn on the switch"

"Woohoo… yeah...LET'S PARTY!" they heard the guys scream form upstairs

"Wow babe check this out"

"Wha…wow!"

"Wines from all over the magic dimension and different years… Riven look at this one, Sparks 1209… wow this is agent!"

"I know… let's take a few upstairs and show it to the guys"

"Good idea… now I can make those Margaritas"

Musa started to make the Margaritas, While Riven showed the guys the wines from the basement, after a few drinks, pictures and tons of fun, it was late and guys were sleepy from their long trip and head off to bed. It was 2:34 am, and Flora heard small footsteps in the hall way. She woke up and looked at the open door for a minute, but nothing happened, so she went back to bed, she heard the footsteps again, she open her eyes but nothing happened, she thought it was Musa trying to scare Stella so she didn't gave it much thought about, she went back to sleep and hugged Helia. What Flora didn't know is whenever she closed her eyes a small shadow would appear in the hallway…

**AN: Hey you guys, I decided to write a story since it's October, and I got inspired by my favorite horror movies, I know I got 3 stories already but I couldn't resist, but I promise that I won't give up on any of them… hope you guys like this one!**


	2. Day 2: Weird Noises

31 Nights of Haunting

Day 2: Weird Noises

Stella was the last one to wake up from her sleep, she grabbed a short mini jeans, a yellow sun patterned tube top, sneakers and her underwear and headed towards the bathroom to take a shower. As she lathered her hair with shampoo she heard a small giggle, she took a quick look at the bathroom and she saw no one, so she went back and rinsed the shampoo off, then she heard a knock on the door.

"He… Hello? Is anyone there?" no one answered, so she carried on with her shower, then she felt someone breathing on her, her hair stood up and she turned around but no one was there.

"Ok Stella, is just your imagination, Bloom promised that nothing bad was going to happen" she finished her shower, when she wrapped the towel around her body she felt a cold breeze and before she could jump to conclusion she saw that the bathroom window was open, so she closed it, she grabbed her brush and when she turned to the bathroom mirror she saw a little girl, with her neck exposed and she giggled at Stella, she ripped her head off and when Stella turned around to face her, she was gone.

"Ok I must be paranoid or did a little girl just ripped her head off?"

When Stella turned around to the mirror again, the little girl cut her neck and blood was all over Stella's face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH H!"

The gang that was down stairs eating breakfast heard Stella's screams.

"Sunshine!" Brandon spit out his cereal and ran up to Stella.

"Musa what did you do now?" asked a red headed fairy.

"What? I didn't do anything I swear"

"Come one we better go and check on her" suggested Tecna

The guys all ran upstairs to Brandon and Stella's room; they all found Stella crying on Brandon and saying what happened to her.

"She was all dark, black and blue, dark eyes grey hair, she had her neck cut off, when I turned to the mirror she cut her neck and now I'm all covered in blood"

"Sunshine, I took a look at the bathroom, there's no one there"

"And how do you explain the bloo- uh? Where's the blood? I was covered in it!"

"Looks like that last shot of tequila got you pretty good Stell" said a musical fairy trying not to laugh.

"It's not funny Musa"

"No it's not but Musa might be right, tequila does make paranoid people hallucinate in the morning, so it's pretty logical that you're seeing things Stella"

"Well that explains the footsteps from last night"

"What do you mean Flo?'

"Well last night somewhere 3 or 4 am I heard footsteps and I thought it was Musa trying to scare Stella, but I guess it was drinks after all"

"Yes it is true, but I don't see why does it affect you Flora, I mean you not the paranoid person y'know?"

"Tecna's right Flora, so Musa did you woke up around that hour?"

"No way I'm a heavy sleeper, just ask Riven"

"She is, I tried scaring her one in her sleep but she never woke up"

"But that still doesn't explain on how Flo heard those footsteps?"

"HA I was right, this place is haunted!"

"Now babe, take it easy, this place is pretty old so old houses tend to make weird noises ever now and then"

"Brandon's right Stella, why don't you get dressed and come downstairs and eat?"

"Ok, but Bloom stay with me, I don't want to be alone"

"OK"

The others head downstairs and wait for Bloom and Stella to come down, as they walk down the stairs she someone call her name.

"_Flora"_

"Huh? Helia did you said something?"

"No why?"

"I thought I heard someone call my name"

"Ok that's the last time you drink with Musa"

Flora let out a sigh, she was still confused, so she brushed it off, Stella and Bloom came down and everyone finished their breakfast, they went to the living room and it was all silent, until Musa came up with an amazing idea.

"Let's spilt"

"What do you mean?"

"Y'know let's split up and search this place"

"ARE YOU NUTS? I am not searching this place; it scares the hell out of me"

"You are only saying that because the tequila made you see things Stell"

"Come one Stella it'll be fun"

"Musa's right Stella, and if we find out more about this place the more interesting it'll be"

"Thanks Aisha"

"But…"

"Ok Stella let's make a deal, if we find out creepy things like say information that this place held murders or crazy people we can leave, if not then we can stay"

"Musa you know that I hate making deals with you"

"Why?"

"Cause you always win, but I guess I have no other choice do I?"

"Nope"

"Fine, but if I'm right we leave like ASAP got it?"

"You got it; ok let's divide into 2 groups of 6, so that way we can search one side today, the other tomorrow"

"Which side are we doing today?"

"The outside, I want to explore the place while I'm looking for freaky things, tomorrow we do the whole house"

"Ok so let's split into 2 groups, Group A will me Riven and Me, Flora and Helia, Bloom and Sky, Group B will be Stella and Brandon, Tecna and Timmy and last but least Aisha and Nabu, now Group A will take the west side of the island and Group B the east, anything creepy that we can analyze, we bring it back to the house, got it?"

"Got it" they all said in sync.

The gang got upstairs and got the things they needed and went outside to start searching.

**AN: I know this chapter was really short but I'm going to divide the next chap into 2, Out Side Search Part 1 and 2, then House Investigating Part 1 and 2. Parts 1 are Group A part 2 are Group B, I'm doing this to make it a bit more interesting, hope you guys like this chap even though it was short!**


	3. Day 3: Outside Search Part 1

31 Nights of Haunting

Day 3: Outside Search Part 1

Musa, Riven, Bloom, Sky, Flora and Helia all headed to the west side of the Island, so far they only encounter dead trees, crows, twigs, sticks and tons of other animals, but nothing creepy or scary.

"Ugh, I'm starting to regret this, and I thought this would be fun"

"Come on Musa, let's just keep on going, it's like my mom always told me, if your patient enough you'll get what's coming for ya"

"Well let's hope that I'll find something creepy or I'm gonna go nuts"

"Oh this place is so creepy, what is it that you find fun in creepy places Musa?"

"Everything Flo and I can use it to pull pranks on Stella"

"I can tell"

As the walk a little further, Sky notices a broken well.

"Hey Musa, check out that old well over there"

"Finally something interesting"

"What so interesting about an old well?"

"The fact that some creepy things might be in the bottom of it"

The guys ran up to the well, Musa grabbed the old mold bucket and dropped it down until they heard a loud bang, in other words, the well had no water. Musa moved the rope around hoping that she would get something, when she started to pull the bucket up, she notices that the bucket is full since is making it hard to pull up, with the help of the guys she manages to get the bucket out.

The first thing that Musa notices is an old book, a locket and a ribbon, the rest was mud, and dirt. Musa dropped the bucket once more to see if something else could come out of it, then she found a skeleton key, and a real creepy one at that. She dropped the bucket for the third time but nothing came out of it. So they went on with their search. As they went further they encounter an old creek, but nothing interesting but fishes and twigs. As they were thinking of heading back to the house, they find the most disturbing thing ever, a cemetery.

"Creepy cool" the musical fairy said as her eyes widen.

"Ok babe, I love the fact that you are a major horror fan, but a cemetery is a little bit suspicious and way out of line"

"Riven's right Musa, I mean why would a cemetery be on an island?"

"I don't know, but let's find out"

"Nothing scares you does it?"

"Well I wouldn't say 'nothing'; I just haven't found the thing that scared me yet"

They walk around the cemetery until Musa heard some footsteps and giggling. At first she crept out a little but she brushed it off, then she heard it again, but lauder.

"Ok did you guys hear that?"

"Heard what?"

"A little girl running and giggling?"

"We don't have sensitive hearing like you babe, so I'm going with a no, I did not heard that"

"Hhmmm"

Musa brushed it off one last time until she heard it, loud and clear"

"_Tee-hee… you are all going to die…. Get out while you can… or else it'll be too late"_

As she heard the little girl said this, a cold rush of air run through her face and spine, and then she saw her, the little girl. She was just like Stella said Pale white skin, dark deep eyes, snow white hair, and damages on her skin and dress.

Musa stood there frozen. Riven and the other noticed the girl as well, but not in detail, just a blurry shadow, then the wind blew and took her along, she was gone.

"Ok, what the hell was that?" screamed the flower girl, now everyone was shocked about Flora's language, is not common to hear her speak like that.

"Flora… did… did you just cursed?"

"Oh...What? Forget about me cursing, what the hell was that shadow thing?"

"The little girl that Stella said"

"You can't be serious babe?"

"I wish I wasn't"

"Ah I see, you're trying to pull a prank on us, nice try babe, but that ain't going to work, save your magic for Stella ok?"

"Riven I'm not, I…"

"Well you did say that you were going to pull pranks"

"Bloom you out of all know that the pranks are for Stella"

"Let's just continue ok?"

"But… but?"

"Musa give it a rest ok?"

Musa sighed in defeat and went on with the walk, to make things even more interesting; they heard a scream from across the cemetery. They run pass several tombstones; they stopped hoping to hear another scream to continue their search. But nothing happened, and then 6 figures popped out and attacked them.

**AN: I know another short chapter, but hey next one will be interesting, and longer I promise, I just don't have enough time with school work and all. R&R plz!**


	4. Day 3: Outside Search Part 2

31 Nights of Haunting

Day 3: Outside Search Part 2

**AN: I just really want to thank you guys all so much, um the reason why I'm updating so slow right now is because my boyfriend broke up with me, he still loves me is just he's got mixed emotions right now, and he wants time to figure out where his heart is, we're friends right now, but I'm kind of depressed right now, I hope that your reviews might cheer me up, and I hope you guys enjoy this chap… once again thanks for all the support, you guys are the best, and let's hope that he might figure things out so we can sort things out and all cause I still love him… anyways on with the story enjoy! BTW I Copied and Pasted the same author note from 'Country Plains and City Streets' since I didn't knew how many people read all of my stories!**

Stella, Brandon, Tecna, Timmy, Aisha and Nabu are all exploring the East side of the Island, this side is full of old tress and woods, and it leads to beach with tons of old wrecked boats.

"I am so going to kill Musa after this"

"Relax Stella is not like the trees are going to come back to life and get you"

"Don't even joke like that Tecna, it's not funny"

"Hey that tree looks interesting"

"What tree?"

"That one" Aisha pointes out to an old tree trunk that had a huge hole, and it looked like it was deep.

"Nabu hand over the flashlight I'm going down there"

"Are you crazy babe?"

"Maybe, but I got a feeling that we might find some interesting things down there"

"Fine, but if its way too deep, I'm pulling you back up"

"Deal"

Nabu pulled Aisha down the hole in the tree trunk, when she turned on the flashlight, when she hit the light beam at the bottom of the trunk she saw a few leaves, twigs, a few bugs and a photo album?

"What's a photo album doing down here?"

"What was that babe?"

"There's a photo album, here take it… I'll see what else I can find"

When Aisha hit the light one more time, she moves a few of the leaves and twigs; she found a box, a shoe? And a dagger.

"Well that's all of it"

"Ok that shoe is really creepy"

"Is just a shoe Stella, what so creepy about it?"

"The fact that the shoe is so 5 centuries ago, this is a fashion crisis here"

"Whatever Stella, let's keep on going, the beach looks pretty interesting"

When the guys headed over to the beach they found nothing interesting, but they did found a first aid kit that looked promising, even though it hasn't been used in years. Stella being the more paranoids about ghosts, she kept a close eye out, and then she spotted a man, that looked like a sailor.

"You guys were not alone here"

"Of cores not Stella Musa and the others are on the west side of the island"

"I don't mean that Tecna… look"

"What? I don't see anything"

"Wha? Damn it, it's just like in the movies, the paranoid girl never proves her right until almost the end of it! And I don't want to prove I was right at the end… I wanna prove it NOW!"

"Relax babe, you're just still paranoid about the little girl"

"But it wasn't' the little girls I saw… this time it was a man… a sailor I think"

"Hey guys I don't mean to interrupt, but I think I can hear the others"

"How?"

"Well looks like we did a full circle and the cemetery is right over there, and I think I can see Helia"

"Good job Timmy, let's meet up with them"

"Hold on there Nabu, I want to get my revenge on Musa"

"How are you going to do that?"

"See those old sails?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's cover ourselves in them, and jump out and scare them… and besides it's what Musa deserves for making us come out here in the first place"

"Stella it's not…."

"Actually Aisha it is… it was Musa's idea to rent the place… and Bloom second that emotion"

"Oh alright… but if Musa hates me it's on you"

"You got a deal darling"

Stella and the others got the old sails and covered themselves with them, the tiptoed towards the cemetery; they split up to surround their friends, Stella gave them a nod, they all jumped out and gave Musa and the others the scare of their lives.

"AAAAAAHHH!"

"Ah hahahahaha, gotcha Musa… geesh and I thought you were the horror expert"

"Shut up Stella, I just had a traumatizing experience"

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"I saw the little girl you said… all of us did"

"And how do I know that you're not messing with me?

"Because if I was I would have not gotten scared by your little prank...which I think a 5 year old could do better"

"Hey!"

"Ok guys can we discuss this later it's getting dark and I think we should head on inside and see what we found"

"Blooms right"

"Please let's go, I've been dying to take a bath… I smell like a dead corps"

"It was your idea to scare Musa with the sails"

"Whatever!"

They guys all head back to the house to see what they found, and investigate the past of the objects. When they get there Musa gets a rush of cold air, and so does Stella and Flora.

"Did it just colder in here?"

"Yeah, I'm freezing" said Musa

"So am I… see what… did… did I ….te… tell ya?"

"What are you girls talking about?"

"Were cold Helia… its really cold"

"Are you girls ok? Because as far as I know none of us are cold"

The rest of the group felt ok, but Musa, Stella and Flora were freezing cold, and had no idea why.

"Wow, Musa you freezing"

"Yeah no kidding"

"Guys let's get the girls some blankets and sit them by the fire"

"Good idea Riven"

Helia goes upstairs, he notices a shadow, but brushes it off thinking it could have been a shadow or his eye sight is playing with him. He found the blankets and downstairs, Riven had already set' the fire Place, the girls seem a little bit warmer.

"Ok guys let's get the stuff out and let's see what we found"

"You just don't' give up do you?"

"Nope"

The guys put all the finding in the middle of the room, Musa analyzed it and she was amazed with the findings. She asked Tecna to scan them and figure out the history, but she found nothing.

"So what did you found Tec?"

"Nothing"

"What?"

"Nothing, my reading can't any history about the objects, almost as if it wasn't' never discovered"

"You're kidding right?"

"I wish I was Stella"

"Well Musa looks like your little search was a waste of time"

"Hold on there, there is a locket, a book, a photo album, a box and a skeleton key, who says we can't open a few doors, read, open a few objects a and look at some pictures"

"I am not touching any of those things, it could be cursed"

"Fine… I'll do it!"

Musa opened the locket first, since it was the easiest thing to open at the time, it showed the picture of the same girl she and Stella saw, she froze and then let go of the locket letting fall to the floor, she got cold again, Riven hugged her to keep her warm, Stella saw the picture from the floor, she freaked out and started screaming, and shouting.

"Stella calm down it's just a picture"

"Just a picture? JUST A PICTUER? That picture contains the face of the dead girl that I saw in the bathroom!" Stella screamed at Aisha.

"Let me see" Bloom grabbed the locket and looked at the photo. "Stella I still think you imagining things, there is no way a ghost can exist in the magic realms. It can't tolerate the high levels of good mojo"

"That still doesn't explain how I saw her Bloom"

"Easy babe, maybe we were all imaging things who knows"

"Riven I love you but I WAS NOT SEEING THINGS! I know what I saw"

"Ok, let's all calm down for a minute, let's take a look at the photo album Aisha found, maybe we can figure things out, and if we need more details we'll take a look at the book"

"Fine, but you're reading it Nabu"

"Whatever you say Stella"

**Sorry that I ended it right here, I just really wanted to update…so sorry, but I'm just really depressed right now, and I already told you guys why, but anyways, hope you like it!**


	5. Day 4: Scary Nightmares

31 Nights of Haunting

Day 4: Scary Nightmares

**AN: Hey you guys I just wanted to thank you all for the support it really means a lot and sorry once more for the late update, but I can tell ya that I'm feeling so much better now, not 100% but better… enjoy the story!**

"No it's fine Nabu, I think we should give it a rest, we can check out the other stuff tomorrow, besides it's pretty late and we outtah wake up early so we can check the stuff we found and check out the rest of the house"

"That's the best idea you've come up with the whole day Musa"

All the guys went to their rooms and get a good night sleep, well except 3 fairies, which all had horrible nightmares.

**STELLA'S NIGHTMARE**

"Oh Brandon, what do you think of this dress?"

"Stella I really don't know why you keep asking me, you always look beautiful in everything"

"Aaw, thank you snoukums!"

I go back into the dressing room and undress myself from the dress and put on me regular clothing, when I get out of the dressing room, Brandon wasn't there. I didn't worry much since he'd always ran off to find a game or something that he'd like, if not then he'd be waiting for me outside the store.

When I got out I found every clothing store closed, and then everything was dark.

"Brandon" I whispered I was really scared, I couldn't find my hero anywhere.

"Brandon" I said a little lauder, but still nothing, then I heard him scream, I ran towards my Brandon's creams and when I found him he was grabbed by his arms and legs, by these, demonic creatures. I can't even believe this is happening.

"Hold on Brandon, I'm coming Winx Believix!" nothing happened, and then the little girl that I saw in the bathroom came out and stood next to Brandon.

"It's YOU! What do you want?"

"Leave this place, or face your doom"

"Easy for you to say, you don't have a best friend who likes creepy stuff… let my boyfriend go"

"The secrets of the house will be the death of you… all of you"

"I'll leave, but please let my boyfriend go"

"LEAVE THIS INSTANT…. Or face his death" as she said it she pointed at Brandon, the she stuck out a knife.

"Don't hurt him"

"Or what? You can't do anything"

Then all of a sudden I was tied up and grabbed by the demons as well.

"No, leave him alone"

"Stella… if anything happens, remember that… I love you"

"Any lasts words fairy?"

"Yeah, if you hurt him I swear on my 2,000 shoes collection I'll kill you"

"How can you kill me when I'm already dead?"

As she said this, she slashed Brandon's neck, and his stomach, gust came out of his body, she cut out his heart and threw it toward me, the demons started eating his guts and body, I was screaming and vomiting at the same time, never in my life have I seen such gory scenes.

"There you go princess, now you really do have his heart… hahahahahahahahaha…ah hahahhahaha…. Enjoy the love, you have been warned"

"No… Brandon…. BRANDOOOON! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I woke up with sweat in my face, I was practically showered in it, but I soon relaxed when I saw my hero sleeping peacefully next to me.

"*sighs* it was just a dream... a really sick, twisted, mother fucking scary dream"

I cuddled closer to him, he hugged me, I felt safe, protected and calm but I couldn't help fight the feeling that it wasn't just a dream, it was a warning, a very clear warning, I have to find a way to convince the guys that we have to leave, and quick.

**FLORA'S NIGHTMARE**

"Oh Helia, this place is beautiful, how come I never saw this part of Magix before?"

"That's what makes this place more magical and beautiful, hardly anyone knows about it, so trying to find it makes it more interesting"

I smiled, we both had an amazing time, and then everything went dark, creepy monster demonic like creatures came out of the ground, the ground started to shake, it separated Helia and me, then this voice came into my head.

"_The house will be the death of you… all of you… leave now or face your doom… enjoy the love of your life… while you can still look at him… hehehe"_

I didn't know what that voice meant, but as soon as I looked over at Helia's side, he was melting?

"Flora my love…. I love you"

"Helia… Helia hold on…. Magix Winx Believix!"

Nothing happened, and I had to watch my boyfriend melt away, layer by layer, first his skin, it showed all of his muscles and tissue layers, nerves systems, then it showed his vanes, he was starting bleed, his hair came off, he tried to reach for me so I could help him, but the ground kept separating us, then all of his muscles started to fall off piece by piece, his internal organs fell out, his guts, liver, lungs, and his poor little heart. His eyes were the last to go. I could see his pain, and suffering, and it was not because he was dying, it was because I had to witness it all, all that was left was his skeletal body, and then it turned into ashes… he was gone.

"Gasp" I woke up… oh I woke up… it was all just a bad dream, thank you GOD it was just a bad dream.

"Are you ok my flower?"

"Yeah just a bad dream"

"Come" he held out his arms and I cuddle closer to him, we fell into an instant sleep, but I still can't shake the feeling that the dream meant something.

**MUSA'S NIGHTMARE**

"Riven… Stop... please…that… that tickles"

"Not until you tell me where my keys to the leva-bike are"

"Alright… I'll… I'll tell"

"Where are they?"

"Under my pillow"

"Seriously?"

"I swear on my CD collection"

"If you're lying y'know you're in for another tickle attack"

"I swear their under my pillow"

I swear sometimes he can be so stubborn… ok so can I, but hey that's why were made for each other.

"So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise"

We drove out of Alfea, and headed to down town Magix, we stopped at the CD store. I really don't know why, could this be the surprise?

"Why are we here?"

"So I can pick up part of the surprise, the rest you'll just have to wait and see"

"Ok?"

He went into the CD store it really didn't take him that long. He gave me a wrapped CD, as soon as I opened it I saw my mom's last CD, collector's edition, this by far is the best thing in the whole world.

"Oh Riven, how did you get a hold on this? This CD costs a fortune"

"I know a friend who knows a few people; the fact is that it's yours"

"Oh babe, I can't thank you enough"

"You can thank me later; right now we're going to be late"

"Late for what?"

"Oh you'll see"

I held on to him as tight as I could and also trying not to lose the CD, it took a good 30 minute ride, when we got there I saw this huge screen, kind of the ones you see on the movies drive inn's on earth, but it was completely empty.

"Why are we the only ones here?"

"Because I reserved this whole night just for the two of us"

"Riven that's sweet… but how-"

"Like I said, I know a few people that know other people"

"What are we going to watch?"

"All of your mom's live performances, and all the videos of us and your friends in Alfea, practically all of the good times"

We both started to watch the film, and despite that I started to cry when I saw my mother's face, I was happy, we watched about a good 45 minutes of my mother's performances, then came the good part, me and my friends, God I cannot believe how child like I looked when my hair was short, just as I was starting to have fun, watching Riven's face as we danced the night of Lord D's defeat, it went black.

"Hey I didn't order for the movie to go black in the middle of it"

"Relax babe, it's probably some technical difficulties"

"Yeah well they better fix it soon, I specifically asked for nothing to go wrong"

"Hey relax I'm actually having fun…. OH MY GOD!'

"What is it?"

"Look" I saw the little that was in the cemetery in the screen, everything went black, Riven wasn't' beside me anymore, I was alone.

"What do you want? Where's my boyfriend?"

"I warned you once; I'm not going to say it again"

"Please, we'll leave I promise just don't hurt my friends or my boyfriend"

"LEAVE NOW… or watch his death"

"Who's death?"

A light shone one Riven, he was tied up in movie strings, he couldn't move, I tried to transform into my Believix but nothing happened, and the closer I got to him, the more he got away.

I didn't know what to do, my powers don't work, I can't get close, and all I can do is just watch, the horrible scene.

His eyes, ears and nose started to bleed like crazy, when ever he'd open his mouth bugs and goo came out of it, the only thing that I could make out is that he said he loved me, it was too painful to watch, but I was forced to do so, I couldn't look away. Mini demons came out of him, guts flying everywhere, those demons started to him ALIVE, biting and chewing on his flesh and organs, crunching on his bones, I couldn't bare it any longer.

"RIVEN!"

"What? I'm here"

"Oh thank God it was all just a dream you were tied up, and monster were eating you, and-"

"Hey relax, it was just a dream, look how's about we go to the kitchen and grab some water or milk to help you sued?"

"Ok"

We walked down to the kitchen I sat on the table, while Riven grabbed a cup and served me some milk, as I took a sip I notice something weird about it had LARVA?

I quickly spit the milk out of my mouth and started to puke on the sink, Riven ran up to me to comfort me.

"Are you ok? What happened? What the hell Musa are you pregnant?"

"No, the milk had larva in it"

"And apparently so does your stomach"

"What do you mean?"

"Look"

When I looked at the sink I puked out more larva than I swallowed, then I got the urge to puke again, and I notice that I'm puking up roaches and all kinds of bugs, GROSS!

"Ok what the hell is happening?"

"I don't know, can we please get out of here?" I finally said without puking, I certainly did not want to know what else would come out of me.

"Sure" as Riven put the milk back into the fridge he notices that all the food was covered with larva and bugs. "Gross this is sick, even for me"

"I'll say, let's go back to bed and tell the others in the morning"

"Sure"

We started to walk then thunder came in and I ran as fast as I could, Riven started laughing, he knew that I was afraid of thunder.

"Is amazing on a how a girl can love scary gore shit and it's afraid of a mire thunder"

"It's not funny"

"Ok, let go to bed"

**Hey this chap took me a good 3 days to write since I was still controlling my feelings and all, but I want to thank you guys all so much for you support it really means a lot, and as for me and my ex well were still not together but I can say that things are better than before… *fingers crosses and hope for the best***


	6. Day 5: Secrets Reveald

31 Nights of Haunting

Day 5: Secrets Reveled

**Hey guys just wanted to thank MusicalMusa for the ideas for the next couple of chapters, and thank you guys all so much for the support it really means a lot.**

So the night I spent watching over Musa was hectic, light kept on flickering on and off, things were moving and believe it or not, Musa was speaking strange languages, I started to yell for help to see if any of the girls could help, but no one showed up. Everything seemed to stop when the sun came up, the rooms was mess, when I shouted again all the guys came in.

"Took you guys long enough"

"What the hell happened?" asked Nabu

"What do you mean? You didn't hear anything?"

"No we were sleeping"

"What happened Riven?" asked Helia

"Things were moving, lights were flickering and Musa was speaking strange languages"

"You can't be serious?"

"Aisha if I was joking I wouldn't be freaking out"

"Is she alright?" asked Bloom

"I don't know, I have a pulse but she's not moving"

"According to my data base, she'll be alright, but we should keep an eye on her"

"Let's get her to the living room"

"Good idea Bloom"

When Bloom walk towards Musa's body to help sit her up, she stopped and stood there, frozen as if something was holding her back or she couldn't move any more forward.

"Bloom are you ok?" asked Stella.

"Something's holding me" she whispered, but none of us couldn't see anything.

"What are you talking about sweetie?"

"Flora move"

"What?"

"Just move"

When Flora moved out of the way, Bloom was lifted up and thrown out of my room into Flora and Helia's room, when we heard a loud roar, Sky snapped out of lala land, and ran towards Bloom, but when he went towards her, he was pushed back, and the door slammed shut. Musa woke up, but not as he self, she kept talking in this weird language, and she started crawling up the walls, she turned from the pale skin beauty into a dark blue green possessed person, she got out of the room and ran towards the attic, the door would not open. While Sky, Helia, Stella and Brandon tried to open the room where Bloom was, Flora, Aisha, Nabu and I tried to open the attic.

"Musa, open the door"

"Musa is not here"

"Muse open the damn door or I'll break it down"

"Ha, I'd like to see you try"

That got me pretty pissed off, I stepped back a few steps, and then I charged the door down, I grabbed her and through her and pinned her against the wall, she spits out green goo, but it only made me madder, I have no fucking clue what happened but I am sure that something forced me to hit her, against my will, after that she snapped back to reality.

"Ri… Riven… what happened?"

"I don't have a damn clue, let's just get downs stairs and help Bloom"

When we got down stairs, and Bloom looked like shit, she had scratches and bruises and she was bleeding from some of the scratches, what the fuck happened to her?

"Dah fuck? What happened?"

"Something grabbed Bloom and threw her across from your room to Flora and Helia's room; the door wouldn't open until a few moments. But I can tell you what ever did this to her I'll get it and kill it"

"Nabu what does the book say?"

"You opened the book?"

"Why not Stella? Maybe we can find something in it to try and get out of this place"

"Why not just open the door?"

"Cause the doors won't open, their locked"

"The book has all the names of the patients that were in treatment here, most of them were mentally ill, physically morphed aka ugly faces, and the rest were depressed people, some raped and stuff, the creepy shit about this is that most of the doctor's did nothing to them, they didn't treat them with the right medical needs"

"I still don't get it"

"It means that the patients were treated brutally until death"

"You can't be serious?"

"I'm afraid so Musa"

"I knew it, I knew it, and I fucking knew that this place was no good, but did you guys listen? No you guys thought I was fucking hallucinating, that I was fucking drunk and I was making stuff up so we wouldn't go, I knew this place was haunted, and to make things worse it's haunted by dead sick mental patients… you guys owe me a fucking vacation to Fiji"

"Ok Stella we get it, let's just focus on getting out of here, and getting Bloom to a hospital"

"Don't waste your time Musa darling, Bloom will be possessed by the time we get close to an open window"

"Stella that's not nice, Bloom is our friend"

"But she's also right Flora, and I should know, I'm a horror expert. She's been bitten and scratched by something we don't know, she could be control by something else, and so could I"

"So in other words, keep an eye on one another but don't trust each other?"

"Yes Stella, I'm afraid so"

"So how do we escape?"

"Well Tecna, we have to keep searching this place and the book, we might find something that can help us, there's no other choice"

**AN: OOH I wonder what other secrets the house has? I know this chapter was short, but I'm trying to make this as interesting as possible! Thanks so much for the support and the nice comments, I so love you guys!**


	7. Day 6: BIG TROUBLE

31 Nights of Haunting

Day 6: BIG TROUBLE

Me and the girls over slept the night, when I woke up I checked on Bloom, but I swear what I saw was not my girl that I grew to knew, she was something else.

"Bloom, are you alright?"

"Musa… let's play… TAG"

I was thrown across the room, Bloom walked towards me, the others woke up, but they couldn't get to me, she held them down with this freaky demonic power of hers, then she bit me, as she bit me I could see the houses secrets, that's when I saw it, the cellar, it had a secret underground door that had a bunch of hallways a doors, it looked like it was to keep the mentally ill patients in there, but they weren't the only ones, so were the elder people, and the normal sick ones, the doctor's and the other staff were kept in the rooms were we slept, they patients hardly ate, they were treated badly, then I snapped back to reality, Bloom was on top of me hitting me, she had the others under control so they wouldn't get to me, I had enough strength to push her out of my way.

"Musa don't hurt Bloom"

"Well if I don't defend myself, she'll kill me"

"Musa put this cross on her"

"Flora now's not the time"

"Just do it"

Flora tossed me the cross and I grabbed it and put it around Bloom's neck, she screamed in pain, the cross was burning her, then she fainted.

"Ok that was freaky weird, what do we do now?"

"I don't know. All I know is that at least the guys stay with Bloom while you girls come with me down the cellar"

"Why?"

"Just trust me on this; it might help Bloom and all of us into figuring out this place and how to get the hell out of here"

"As crazy as it seems I'm with Musa"

"Well if Stella is in, so am I" said Aisha

"Me too" added Flora

"Me three, how else can you girls get things done without my help?" said Tecna

"Thanks girls now let's go"

They six guys stay with the redheaded fairy while me and the girls go down the cellar; it was dark as always but Stella was able to light they way, things seemed normal, until I noticed the underground door under the fuse box. Aisha and I lifted up the door and Stella went down first to light the way, as we reached the bottom, we find ourselves with tons of hallways and doors. All open, we searched for clues, but nothing found, as we reach the last hallway we still didn't find anything, until Stella noticed a closed door. The girls and I took a deep breath, as I slowly turned the knob on the door. As I slowly opened it, tons and I mean TONS of bodies came out of it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Shush Stella, their dead… but damn they reek!"

"You can say that again, how are all of these bodies are able to fir in this room?"

"I don't know, but we need to find out more about them, how they got here and how they died, in the mean time, we need to put them in a proper barrier, they deserve more than this"

"Ok I agree, but we have a few problems, first off, how are we going to do that if the house WONT LET US LEAVE, second, the doctors are also here, how they died if they were the ones to torture the patients?"

"For once Stella's right, something else other than a possessed house slash hospital happened, or else the bodies of the doctors would not be here"

"Ok I say we head back to the guys and try to read more about this place, and to see if we find any other clues"

"Good idea Flora"

The girls and I leave the bodies as they are and head back to the guys.

**GUYS POV**

The boys watch the girls minus Bloom leave towards the cellar, they quickly keep an eye on Bloom, and Riven doesn't hesitate in tying her arms.

"Dude what are you doing?"

"I'm not taking any chances I know that she's your girl but right now something else is taking over her body"

"Riven's right Sky, we can't take any chances" Helia said while placing his hand on Sky's shoulder

"Hey guys check this out, according to this book, the little girl in the locket picture, her name is Ashley, according to the notes in Dr. Marks book, it is said that she had a journal were she would write stuff and the stuff she wrote would happen. Her medical details are in his office along with the rest of the patients"

"Good work Timmy, now to find the office"

"Way ahead of you, Nabu and Timmy will look for the office, while the rest of us will stay here and watch Bloom and wait for the others"

"Good idea Riven, but if we don't come back in less than an hour or so, come look for us… that is of cores if aren't possessed yet"

"You got it"

Nabu and Timmy headed up stairs to find the main office, it took them a good 5 minutes, and they both started searching for the girl's journal but ended up taking all the medical records and other useful information. What they didn't know is that the girls' journal is hidden in Musa and Riven's room. They headed back downstairs to find Bloom back to her normal self and the rest of the girls with a shocked face.

"Are you girls ok?"

"If by ok you mean being traumatized by the fact that we encountered tons of bodies except for the little girl's body then yes were ok"

"Very funny Stella… so what did you guys found?"

"Medical records of all the patients and the notebook that Timmy was reading said that the little girl writes stuff in her journal and the same stuff she wrote down would happen"

"Creepy…. So why do we have the medical records?"

"So we can find out more about the patients in this place and who knows, maybe it could give us some clues on how to stop this demonic haunting"

"I hate to say it but Nabu might be right"

"Great, what's next clothes are going to try and choke me to death?"

Just as Stella said those words her favorite party dress came out of no were and wrapped around Stella's neck. Brandon freaking out he did the first thing that came to his mind. He ripped the dress in shreds.

"Noooooo… Brandon why did you that? That was my favorite party dress"

"But it was chocking you to death"

"But I could have forgave it"

"Guys enough… Stella stop being so silly you should be thankful that Brandon saved you life…but right now we need to figure out how to stop this and get the hell out of here"

"Jeez Musa you just had to say it… no need to scream"


	8. Day 7: The Journal

31 Nights of Haunting

Day 7: The Journal

"Well so far nothing… all the medical records say the same thing and have done the same tests" Timmy pointed out

"So that means the only clue left is the journal and we don't even have it"

"That's pretty much Stella… so what's next?" asked Bloom

"Well I for one am not going to sit here and let another dress choke me to death'

"STELLA!" all of us said in sync

"What?"

"This is no time for funny moments… we really need to get out of here"

"You know it's funny… Bloom is always the team captain and now it's Musa"

"Stella…"

"I know, I know no funny moments"

"So what's the plan Musa?"

"We split and find that journal I don't care if we have to rip this house apart to find it, search every room in this house"

"Babe I know you said no funny moments but you taking control… it's hot"

"Let's just split and find that journal"

We all split up and went to the rooms one by one on all 3 floors, when it came to search mines and Riven's room. So far we searched everywhere and nothing. Then something tells me that the journal is hidden under the bed, when I searched the under the bed I found nothing then it hit me. I asked Riven to remove all the wood from under the bed to see if anything was under there. It took a good 5 to 10 minutes but he managed to remove most of the hard wood form under the bed. Then I found this little book the front page read 'Ashley Woods Journal'

"Found it" I shouted out.

"Were?" asked Tecna

"Under the bed… let's head down stairs to read and find out more of this place to get the hell out"

We all headed down to the living room to discuss and read this journal to see what we can find out about this place and to see how the hell we can get out… you know the funny thing is that we've only spent about 7 days in this damn place and were already screwed.

As we gather around as a group, I grab the journal and start reading the first page.

'_My momma and dada think that I'm crazy so their sending me to this mental hospital. They think I'm crazy because they don't believe that I can speak with dark souls… their called demons but I just call them dark souls because I think demons are a little bit offensive for them. A lot of people think that their bad but their really nice, they gave me tons of abilities and powers. I think that the other people are crazy not me'_

'_Today that mean doctor made me sit on this bed with this weird head gear thing… it hurt so much but my friends told me that they would take care of it…. All I had to do is write what I wanted to happen to the doctor…. There are so many things I can't choose… I know! I want the doctor to die in his sleep but not so peacefully… I want him to think that he's been eaten alive and I want him to feel every single pain when these… hmm…. I know I want these monsters to kill him… these monsters have long strong arms, big claws, dark red eyes, sharp teeth and a hunger for mean doctors… yeah that should do it, that will teach that doc to mess with me and my friends. I want everyone to see the damage of his body the next morning. This should be fun to watch'_

'_This morning the nurses found the doctor dead… he was gutless he had no internal organs nor bones… the walls were written in blood it read __**That's what you get for hurting little kids **__it was funny all the nurses looked at me as if I was some sort of ghost or something. I mean I know that I'm the only kid at this hospital but do they have to look at me that way?'_

"Oh my God this girl is even more psychopath than Musa"

"Stella that's not nice to say"

"Well Flora I'm not the one who likes creepy houses and scary movies"

"Guys enough…. Let Musa finish reading this creepy journal so we can get this over with"

"Thanks Bloom"

As I read on and on I realize that his girl had issues…. Just as I was about to give up I found the page on how the hell we should get out of here.

'_It's been almost a year since the events I have caused and now my friends are being mean to me… I don't even know what I did wrong; they won't even let me out of the hospital. I meet this really pretty girl but she said the only way out is through me. How is that even possible? She told me that in a few years a group of 12 big kids will find this place I have to lead them out before my mean friends get to them but if their trapped I have to find a way to get into one of their bodies because I am the key to open the doors of this place and the key to close the doors for the dark souls. They have to perform a ceremonial cult to summon me and I get to choose the body to posses so I can lead them to safety and try to convince them into helping me close the doors from those… those… argh those DEMONS… the words to summon me are __**Lurai Mekendi Shotohen Aria **__I just hope they can trust me'_

"Ok so now we know the words… how do we perform the ceremonial coult?"

"Easy Stella just leave it all to Musa"

"Me? Why me Bloom?"

"Because you're the only one that see those kinds of movies with Riven… you must know how they do to summon spirits right?"

"Yeah"

"Ok so what do we need?"

"Candles… lots of them… a white chalk… the blood of a pure one and all of us to concentrate on saying the words right and think about nothing else"

"Ok I guess we can find the stuff but how do we get the blood Musa?"

"Very good question Flora"

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Flora it's obvious that you're the only virgin here and yes even Tecna did it"

"But how do you get me blood?"

"But cutting you of cores and don't worry we'll only need like a few drops nothing to drastic"

"Ok if you say so"

"Ok guys let's get to work"

**ALRIGHT I JUST WANTED TO SAY THAT I'M SO BUT SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SUNNER I WAS SO BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND MY PERSONAL LIFE AND TRYING TO DEAL WITH THE FACT THAT TWILIGHT CAME TO AN END *SNIF***

**BUT ANYWAYS I'M BACK ON MY FEET AND WRITING AND I REALLY WISH THAT I COULD GET SOME REVIEWS I MEAN C'ON HOW ARE YOU GOING TO WRITE IF NO ONE REVIEWS… IT KIND OF BRINGS YOU DOWN Y'KNOW BUT THANKS FOR THOSE WHO REVIEW AND FOR THE NEW READERS**

**I WILL UPDATE THE NEXT CHAP AS SOON AS I CAN SINCE I'M ALSO WRITING MY OTHER STORIES AND I WOULD LIKE TO TAKE A SECOND A SAY THAT NO MATER WHAT!**

**I'LL ALWAYS BE A JACOB GIRL… AND I ALSO CAN'T WAIT TO SEE TAYLOR LAUTNER'S OTHER PROJECTS… WITHOUT ANYTHING ELSE TO SAY BUT THANKS AND REVIEW… PLEASE?**


	9. Day 8: Possessed Dolly

31 Nights of Haunting

Day 8: Possessed Dolly

The Winx and the Specialist all speared around the house looking for the necessary things to do for the summoning cult. It wasn't going to be easy do to the fact that they could be risking their lives and letting in a demon in instead of the little girl. Once they gathered all of their things they meet back in the living room. All the things were there and accounted for. What got Musa's attention was the porcelain doll that Stella was holding.

"Yo Stella, why do you have that doll and where did you get it?"

"Oh this little darling is going to be the little girl and I found it in the attic"

"Stella we don't need the doll" said Tecna

"Tecna you of all people should know that risking one of us into being possessed by a demon and not the little girl is dangerous, that's what this little darling is for and if a demon possesses it we'll find another one there are tons of dolls and puppets in the attic"

"Y'know Tec for once Stella is right" Flora said in her sweet soothing tone

"Well it does make sense we really don't want to risk none of us being possessed… well then let's get on with it then"

"Alright hand me the white chalk"

"What are you going to do with it Musa?"

"Well Flo I need to draw a 5 pointed star with several symbols then a circle around it I need 1 candle on each of the stars points I'll put the doll in the center with your blood on its forehead then we'll light the rest of the candles and set one in front of each of us, we'll stand in a circle hold hands and say the words the rest of the candles can be lit up and scattered around this place every electronic needs to be off and we need to concentrate good and hard"

"Well that seems easy"

"Y'know Stella there's a saying that 'it's easier said than done'" said Riven

"Alright guys give me some space I need all the space possible to do this"

Musa started to draw the 5 pointed stars with the circle surrounding it and the symbols around it, she lid all the candles and got everyone in a circle to start chanting the words.

"All right you guys the moment of truth let's hold hands and start chanting. Remember we need to stay focused think of nothing but the words got it?"

Everyone nodded and started chanting the words.___**Lurai Mekendi Shotohen Aria **_they repeated the words over and over again until the doll started moving on its own. But they kept on chanting until the doll stopped all the lit candles were blown out but the doll still kept still. They waited for a good 5 minutes until Stella broke the silence.

"What a crock, it didn't work Musa"

"Well what do you want me to do? I did everything that I could remember"

"Ha so much for horror fan"

"Hey I did my best and gave it all I got"

"Why don't you go to voodoo school and come back when you can actually help us until then shut the hell up"

"Hey you shut the hell up and you don't tell me what I need to fucking do ok?"

"What's the point this is your entire fault anyways"

"How the fuck is this my fault you blond bitch?"

"Hey I'm no blond bitch and second it is your fault I don't need to explain it"

"That's it I've had enough of fake blonds"

"Who are you calling a… ow!" Musa was pulling Stella's hair as Stella did the same to Musa they were fighting. Musa gave Stella a good uppercut, while Stella hit her stomach pretty good. The fight didn't last long since Brandon and Riven pulled them apart but not soon enough Stella managed to hit Musa across the face.

"You know why this is your fault if you haven't convinced Bloom into renting this damn place for the summer in the first place we wouldn't be stuck in here like this"

"Stella enough Musa was just trying to give all of us a good summer"

"A good summer my ass Bloom 'cause of her little obsession with this damn horror gore shit were stuck in here and it's all her fault"

"Stella that's not right"

"No Bloom she's right" everyone stared at here wide eyed even Riven, she wasn't the type of person to admit that she's wrong so easily not to mention that she hardly ever cry's at front of her friends.

"Of cores I'm right… wait I am?"

"Yeah" she said as tears fell from her eyes and face like a little waterfall "Your right if I haven't convince Bloom or none of you to come to this just to satisfy my horror obsession… none of this would have happened. But I didn't 'cause I thought it could be fun y'know to scare the crap out of you guys by pulling pranks and all, but all I did is put you guys in danger… and… and I'm… I'm sorry" with those last few words said she ran up to her room with Riven close behind.

"Now look what you did Stella" Tecna pointed out

"What I told her the truth she doesn't like it she's ganna have to deal with it"

"Stella go apologize to Musa" said Aisha

"Make me"

"Stella quit being a baby"

"No Bloom I've had enough of me being the bad guy here"

As the girls argue among themselves Flora notices that the doll is missing.

"Um girls I know that now isn't the time for this but the doll…"

"Not now Flora"

"But Bloom…"

"Flora not now"

Flora sighs in defeat and looks for the doll by herself leaving the arguing and the boys by themselves. No one seem to have notice that she left, neither than Helia. Flora went up the steps with a candle in her hands to see if she could find the doll, so far nothing, as she kept on walking down the hall she came across Musa's crying.

"_I'm so sorry for having to put you guys into this mess"_

"_Musa please stop crying Stella is just being a bitch 'cause she almost got killed by fashion, hell I wouldn't care if I was being torn apart by demons just as long as I'm with you"_

"_Don't say that Riven, this isn't funny"_

"_I think it's kind of funny"_

"So do I"

Flora gasp and turned around to find herself in front of the missing doll.

"You're alive?"

"Yep and I'm sorry that I didn't move earlier it was kind of hard to get used of the things since I haven't had a real body to move in, oh where are my manners my name is Ashley Woods, what's your name?"

"Flora Rose"

"That's a pretty name, so you and your friends are the ones that brought me to life right?"

"Yes"

"So that means that you found my journal right?"

"Uh huh"

"Don't be scared, I'm not the same as I was, I really want to move on from all of this and live at peace"

"I'm sorry it's just that I'm still shocked by the fact that the voodoo spell worked"

"It's ok you'll get used to it, in the mean time let's get your sad friend and comfort her and show her that the spell worked… oh and warn her"

"Warn her? About what?"

"You really think that we'll get out of here without a series of event's happening? So far you guys have been in this for 8 days worth of series of event's which each day that passes the event's get harder to pass with or without me the demons in this house will continue to cause the events for 31 days we only got 23 more days to pass all of these events before they start again, the more living people come across this place the stronger the demons are and the harder it will be for us spirits to move on"

Without another word Flora grabbed the posses doll and barged in the room were Musa and Riven were sleeping in.

"Flora can't you see that Muse and I talking?"

"I know but the spell worked look she's alive" Flora sat the girl trapped in the doll on the bed, Ashley tripped and fell since she was a little bit dizzy on how fast Flora grabbed her and sat her down.

"Geez Flora, next time warn me when you decide to drag me like that"

"Sorry…"

"Holy fucking cock shit…. It worked… haha Riven it worked… I can't wait to see the look on that bitch's face… Stella is so in for big fucking 'I told you so'"


End file.
